And Then I Kissed Her
by Miss Wong
Summary: "Kaneki quiere saber si estás disponible el sábado en la noche," dijo Banjou. Era realmente difícil creer que hoy, por primera vez en su vida, dentro de unos pocos minutos, Touka tendría su primera cita con Kaneki. One-shot.


**«And Then I Kissed Her»**

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** "Kaneki quiere saber si estás disponible el sábado en la noche," dijo Banjou. Era realmente difícil creer que hoy, por primera vez en su vida, dentro de unos pocos minutos, Touka tendría su primera cita con Kaneki. One-shot.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

TOUKEN FOREVEEEEEEEEER.

* * *

Touka no tenía la menor idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Durante un breve instante se sintió como una adolescente otra vez, como una absurda pieza de ajedrez que se suponía no debía estar dentro del tablero, una pieza sobrante, fuera de lugar, absurda. Y es que aquella situación realmente le parecía sorprendente, incluso aterradora. Durante tres largos años se había mantenido firme en su obstinación, esperando, su orgullo rodeándola cual serpiente a su presa. Pero todos sus planes se habían ido al demonio cuando Banjou se presentó frente a su humilde cafetería aquella mañana.

Lo supo, en cuanto divisó entre los árboles sus ojos amables y su sonrisa fácil, supo de inmediato el motivo de su indeseable visita. Banjou era su amigo, por supuesto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su visita le resultara realmente indeseable. No porque no le agradara su presencia o porque hubiera algún problema con Banjou, pero su visita traía consigo una petición, una petición a la cual Touka no sabía si podría encontrarle una respuesta.

Banjou entró a la cafetería, pidió una taza de café, sonrió con calidez y asintió con firmeza.

—Kaneki quiere saber si estás disponible el sábado en la noche.

Touka nunca creyó que ese día realmente llegaría.

Recordaba el momento a la perfección. Nishiki atragantándose con su café, estallando en carcajadas. Tsukiyama jadeando con horror. Hori tomando una foto del momento, capturando sus rostros sorprendidos y la sonrisa despreocupada de Banjou.

Y el sonrojo excesivo en el rostro de Touka. Ésta se había cruzado de brazos, tensa como una roca.

—¿Por qué no viene él mismo a preguntármelo?

Banjou se había encogido de hombros con desdén.

—Ah, ya sabes, nuestro pequeño rey ha estado un poco ocupado últimamente, pero tengo entendido que éste sábado está disponible. Será mejor que me des una respuesta para cuando me marche, Manager. Ha estado un poco impaciente estos días.

Por supuesto.

Durante todo este tiempo desde que había regresado, Kaneki había vuelto a sus antiguas raíces, trabajando de aquí a allá, requiriendo la ayuda de sus nuevos—y viejos—amigos. Pero ésta vez, a diferencia del pasado, Kaneki se las había ingeniado para cumplir su antigua promesa: visitar regularmente la cafetería. La emoción en los ojos de Touka al verlo atravesar la puerta de :re cuando creyó que nunca más lo haría de nuevo fue abrumadora. Lo seguía siendo. Y aunque no había tenido el placer de verlo durante algunas semanas, los pocos momentos que habían compartido juntos siempre conllevaban la participación de otras personas, conversaciones relacionadas a los siguientes movimientos estratégicos de Kaneki y la futura rebelión que poco a poco comenzaba a alzarse, infundiendo temor en todos.

En efecto, no habían compartido un momento a solas desde su regreso. Y ésta podía ser la primera oportunidad.

Se preguntó si sería correcto negarse. Muy en su interior deseaba hacerlo. Deseó abrir sus labios y soltar aquél estúpido monólogo que había practicado en caso de que algo así sucediera en el futuro, un discurso que conocía tan bien como los pasillos de su desgastada cafetería. Con el paso de los años Touka había aprendido a decir que no, a proteger su marchito corazón de ataques inesperados, a recordarse a sí misma que, incluso si ella lo había esperado, incluso si lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos… Kaneki podía repetir los mismos errores del pasado en cualquier momento. Su impredecible corazón podría abandonarla otra vez, lo hizo una vez, ¿qué le impediría hacerlo de nuevo?

Deseaba creerlo. Deseaba confiar en que sus intenciones eran buenas, en que las cosas podrían ser diferentes incluso por una sola vez. Sería fácil simplemente cerrar los ojos y pretender que nada importaba, abrir su corazón sin importar las consecuencias, pero lo hacían. Cada día, cada hora… todo el tiempo. Y ahora Banjou se encontraba frente a ella para interrumpir sus temores, su pacífica vida, aunque Touka no la consideraba tan pacífica como realmente parecía ser. Solo era vacía, como un hombre que repentinamente sufrió una ceguera y ahora debía aprender a caminar sin ver del todo hacia donde se dirigía, sosteniéndose de objetos tan efímeros como el tiempo, obligándole a tropezar un sin fin de veces contra el suelo, recordando su miserable realidad.

Y ahora la cura yacía frente a sus manos y el temor en Touka era más que abrazador.

Sin embargo, allí estaba.

Era realmente difícil creer que hoy, por primera vez en su vida, dentro de unos pocos minutos, Touka tendría su primera cita con Kaneki.

Touka se observó al espejo por enésima vez, humedeciendo sus dedos con la punta de su lengua para acomodar un rebelde mechón de cabello celeste que se interponía entre sus ojos, intentando acomodarlo de la forma correcta para que no estorbara. Suspiró, gruñendo con irritación.

—Maldita sea.

Resopló, rindiéndose, el mechón de cabello volando en el aire a causa de su respiración luego de haber regresado a su antigua posición. Se apartó un poco del espejo, observando de reojo su atuendo. Jeans, botas, suéter blanco y abrigo verde. Bien, ¿verdad? Asintió, nerviosa como una chiquilla de diez años, y regresó hacia la cafetería con rapidez, sus botas resonando entre los desérticos pasillos.

Nishiki descansaba sus brazos contra el mostrador principal, sentado junto a una silla frente a Hori, quien depositaba toda su atención en cambiar los rollos de su cámara fotográfica.

—Eh, pedazo de mierda —llamó Touka, aterrizando frente a sus ojos. Suspiró, temblando—. ¿Me veo bien?

El muchacho se volteó, dejando la taza de café sobre el mostrador. Se acomodó los lentes, echándole un vistazo de arriba hacia abajo. Asintió, ladeando el rostro.

—Si ignoramos tu rostro de cordero a punto de ser arrastrado al matadero, diría que te ves bien.

Touka asintió, suspirando pesadamente.

—Bien, tomaré eso como un sí.

Touka se acercó al mostrador, descansando sus codos contra la madera y arrebatando la taza de café que Nishiki estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. Bebió un sorbo, mientras la mano de Nishiki aun descansaba en el aire. La observó de reojo, irritado.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —replicó—. Es solo una cita.

—¿Te parece poca cosa? —respondió Touka, haciendo una mueca y esperando que el sabor del café pudiera cambiar sus nervios—. Es la primera vez que estaremos a solas luego de todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera sé que decirle, ¿de qué vamos a hablar? Cada vez que nos vemos no sabemos qué demonios decir, es incómodo.

Nishiki le arrebató la taza, acomodando sus lentes perezosamente.

—Yo te diré lo que sucederá —interrumpió, muy serio. A pesar de ser Nishiki, durante un instante Touka puso atención a sus palabras—. Kaneki dirá algo estúpido, como siempre. Tu te enfadaras y le patearás el trasero, como siempre. Kaneki se sentirá culpable y te pedirá perdón, cómo siempre. Luego lo perdonarás, como siempre, y todo regresará a la normalidad. Su relación es la cosa más ridículamente predecible que he visto en mi vida, ya rompe con la monotonía y dile que lo amas, imbécil.

Ella hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz, y le arrebató la taza nuevamente.

—Cierra la boca, Nishiki de mierda.

Ambos voltearon el rostro al oír pasos acelerados acercándose por el pasillo más cercano, y sus hombros dieron un respingo cuando Tsukiyama se presentó dramáticamente frente a sus narices y de su boca dejó escapar un intenso chillido de horror. Sus ojos estaban posados en Touka.

Incluso Hori apartó la mirada de su trabajo para observarle, confundida.

—¡¿Por qué demonios gritas?! —exclamó Nishiki, su mano posada sobre su pecho debido al susto.

En ningún instante Tsukiyama apartó los ojos de Touka.

—¡¿Vas a usar… eso?! —dijo, y su mirada recorrió su atuendo de arriba abajo.

Un pánico atroz recorrió la espina dorsal de Touka. Se apartó del mostrador, jadeando, observando su atuendo y luego a Nishiki, como si esperara que éste hubiera mencionado algo al respecto antes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene? —tartamudeó, mirando sus prendas, buscando algún error—. ¿Está roto? ¿Tiene alguna mancha?

—¡Es horrible!

Touka entrecerró los ojos, apartando los ojos de su atuendo para dedicarle a Tsukiyama una mirada de odio puro. Apretó los dientes, su corazón poco a poco abandonando el susto provocado por ese imbécil esquizofrénico.

—Vete al demonio.

Se acercó al mostrador de nuevo, dispuesta a continuar bebiendo la taza de café, sin embargo Tsukiyama se inclinó para tomarla del brazo.

—No puedes ir con eso, lo espantarás. ¡Dépêchez-vous! Tenemos que elegir algo mejor —dijo, jalándola y esperando a que lo siguiera.

Nishiki arqueó las cejas, riendo, y Touka jadeó, intentando librarse de su agarre, pero sorprendentemente las manos de modelo de Tsukiyama eran fuertes.

—¡Qué demonios hac-

—¡Vamos, camina!

La sostuvo por los hombros, dirigiéndola por el pasillo con presunta rapidez.

—¡Tsukiyama, Kaneki estará aquí en menos de veinte minutos, no tengo tiempo para-

—Stai zitto —interrumpió Tsukiyama, adentrándose en su desordenada habitación para abrir el armario más cercano y comenzar a sacar prendas de ropa por doquier. Blusas, jeans, bufandas, sostenes, bragas… Touka estuvo a punto de desmayarse, en menos de dos minutos su habitación se había convertido en una inmensa montaña de ropa por culpa de Tsukiyama.

—¡Tsukiyama! —replicó Touka nuevamente, terriblemente irritada.

Pero él parecía haber encontrado la solución.

—¡Voalá! —exclamó, tomando un pequeño vestido rojo de mangas largas, arrojándolo hacia ella—. Usa esto.

Touka hizo una mueca cuando el vestido aterrizó sobre su rostro. Lo atrapó torpemente, echándole un vistazo.

—¿A caso quieres que me muera de frío? ¡Está nevando!

¿Quién demonios usaría un vestido con semejante clima?

—No seas dramática. Ten, esto también —repuso, entregándole un suéter negro y una bufanda—. Deberías considerar cambiar tu guardarropas de inmediato, esto da pena. Te recomiendo visitar mi blog de moda, podrás encontrar muchas c-

—¡No tengo tiempo para ver tu estúpido blog, pedazo de mierda!

Él arrugó el rostro, ofendido.

—Eres tan grosera. ¡Vamos, apresúrate, ve a cambiarte! —Tsukiyama la tomó por los hombros nuevamente y la empujó hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta y esperándola en la entrada.

Touka suspiró, observando las ropas entre sus manos. Iba a arrepentirse de esto, estaba segura. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se calzó con el vestido rojo, el suéter y la bufanda. Era demasiado poco, el invierno azotaba Tokio de manera voraz y presentía que la ligereza de su atuendo iba a jugarle una mala pasada, además de ganarse las miradas curiosas de la gente a su alrededor. ¿Quién en su sano juicio utilizaba un vestido en invierno, dejando gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto, listas para congelarse? Pero ya no tenía tiempo de cambiarse de nuevo, y no deseaba hacer a Kaneki esperar. Luego de tres largos años, Touka debía asegurarse de que ésta noche fuera perfecta.

Abandonó el cuarto de baño y suspiró cuando vio a Tsukiyama esperándola en la entrada, recargado contra la pared más cercana. Lo ignoró, insegura, caminando hacia el espejo de su habitación y se echó un vistazo, frunciendo el ceño. Tsukiyama la siguió, sonriendo como un maniático.

—¡Te ves muy bien! —exclamó, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Lucía como un hada madrina—. Aunque podrías verte mejor, of course, si tuvieras ropa de… uh, mejor calidad, pero creo que-

—Voy a morirme de frío —replicó Touka, intentando bajar un poco el borde del vestido para cubrir la mayor parte de sus piernas, pero no había caso.

—¡Deja de ser tan inexperta! —replicó Tsukiyama, ayudando a acomodar su suéter—. Si tienes frío, es la excusa perfecta para que te entregue su chaqueta. ¿A caso no sabes nada sobre una cita?

Touka resopló, acomodando su bufanda.

—De todas maneras, ¿por qué estás ayudándome con esto? No es algo que tú harías. De hecho, no me sorprendería si intentaras sabotear mi noche.

Tsukiyama alzó las cejas, jadeando, y llevó su mano a su corazón.

—¿Sabotear tu noche? ¿Por quién me tomas? Soy un hombre de honor, Touka. Y me has ayudado, solo estoy haciendo mi parte.

—Como sea —replicó Touka, restándole importancia—. Alcánzame mis botas.

Él asintió, animado, y cuando se inclinó para tomar las botas que yacían junto a la cama, la voz de Nishiki se oyó a lo lejos, gritando el nombre de Touka. Ambos se paralizaron.

—¡Eh, Touka! ¡Kaneki ya está aquí!

Ambos, a la par, Touka y Tsukiyama, jadearon con sorpresa. Touka abrió los ojos, desesperada, y correteó hacia donde estaban sus botas, intentando colocárselas lo más pronto posible. Tsukiyama se acercó al espejo, acomodando su cabello dramáticamente. Touka logró calzarse con sus botas, ajustando el cierre e intentando mantener el equilibrio para no irse de boca hacia el suelo, tal vez demasiado apresurada. Los nervios estaban carcomiendo sus entrañas.

—¡Touka! —exclamó Tsukiyama, volteándose—. ¡¿Cómo me veo?!

—¡¿A quién demonios le importa como te ves?! —replicó ella, empujándolo para tomar su lugar frente al espejo—. Dios, mi cabello es un desastre.

Él asintió.

—Sí, definitivamente lo es.

Touka lo ignoró, haciéndolo a un lado, y con un suspiro exasperado tomó su bolso y se dispuso a corretear hacia la cafetería. Tsukiyama, por supuesto, la seguía, intentando igualar —o superar—su acelerado caminar. Cuando ambos atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron a Kaneki hablando muy animadamente con Nishiki a través del mostrador, Touka supo que el momento había llegado. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Como guiado por un imponente magnetismo, la informal conversación se interrumpió cuando los ojos de Kaneki se posaron inmediatamente sobre Touka. Él parpadeó, casi con conmoción, y un breve silencio se esparció dentro de la cafetería :re. Nishiki continuaba hablando, mencionando algo sobre lo sorprendente que era el verlo pisar la cafetería luego de semanas de ignorar a Touka por completo, sobre lo egoísta que había sido al no sugerir llevarla con ellos al karaoke días atrás y un atrevido "Touka está muy impaciente por esta cita, ¿sabes? Ha estado hablando de ello todo el día…" que Touka habría callado con un fuerte golpe en su estúpida cara si no fuera por la manera en que Kaneki la estaba observando. La observaba de la manera en que merecen ser contempladas las cosas que son hermosas, las cosas que requieren un tiempo etéreo y determinado para ser contempladas, como si el tiempo estuviera deteniéndose momentáneamente por el simple hecho de apreciar algo agradable a la vista, como un magnetismo, una fuerza más poderosa que lo que sucedía alrededor.

Nishiki hablaba, sin embargo sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido para Kaneki. Sus ojos grises observaron a la muchacha parada frente a él, y las semanas que pasó sin verla repentinamente se sintieron demasiado pesadas, demasiado extensas, verla frente a él era como un respiro de aire nuevo, aire fresco y puro para una vida demasiado agotadora. ¿Cómo había podido su cuerpo—y su corazón—haber durado tantos días sin verla? Estaba ocupado, y su mente se encontraba en un lugar demasiado lejano como para siquiera encontrar el tiempo necesario para pasearse por la cafetería y conversar un rato sobre temas triviales. Repentinamente se sintió nervioso.

— … y entonces creyó que su ropa estaba sucia y su expresión fue jodidamente divertida, si me preguntas.

Ambos parpadearon, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja íntima en la que se encontraban. Touka miró a Nishiki, horrorizada.

—¡Nish — _Ah_ , Tsukiyama!

El cuerpo de Touka fue repentinamente estrellado contra la pared más cercana. Tsukiyama la hizo a un lado y con una sonrisa brillante se detuvo frente a Kaneki, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

—¡Te ves muy bien, Kaneki-kun! Veo que estás poniendo en práctica mis consejos.

Touka gruñó, sobándose el hombro y caminando hacia el mostrador, fulminando con la mirada al imbécil de Nishiki. Éste sonreía ampliamente.

—Oh, gracias, Tsukiyama-san —respondió Kaneki, sonriendo tímidamente y rascando levemente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Touka abrió la caja electrónica de la cafetería, buscando algo de dinero.

—¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas? Te odio —replicó Touka en voz baja.

Tsukiyama continuaba hablándole a Kaneki muy animadamente.

—No seas amargada, era necesario romper la tensión del momento. Me lo agradecerás luego —susurró en respuesta.

 _Lo dudo,_ pensó Touka.

—Así que —Tsukiyama se apartó ligeramente de Kaneki, volteando el rostro hacia Touka—. ¿A dónde irán?

—Veremos una película —respondió Kaneki—. Para ser honestos, hace años que no voy a un cine.

Touka suspiró, caminando hasta colocarse junto a Kaneki. Miró a Nishiki con aburrimiento.

—Sí, ¿cómo se llamaba la maldita película? Espero que sea buena, las entradas fueron jodidamente costosas, ¿sabes?

Nishiki asintió, acomodando sus lentes y alzando un dedo animadamente.

—"La rebelión de los zombis mutantes", es una gran película, se los aseguro —miró su reloj, alzando las cejas—. Deberían apresurarse, la función empieza en media hora. Y sobre las entradas, yo fui quien las consiguió.

Touka se cruzó de brazos, jadeando con desprecio.

—Pero yo fui quien pagó por ellas, cuatro-ojos de mierda.

Tsukiyama y Kaneki viajaban sus miradas hacia Touka y Nishiki constantemente, sumergidos en la discusión. Hori ni siquiera se inmutaba, su concentración puesta absolutamente sobre su cámara fotográfica.

Nishiki arrugó el rostro.

—Eres tan tacaña.

—Y tú eres un engreído.

La conversación llegó a su fin cuando Nishiki dirigió sus ojos rápidamente hacia Kaneki, sin intención de decir nada en lo absoluto. Touka creyó que continuaría con la inútil disputa, pero los ojos de Nishiki distraídamente posados sobre Kaneki captaron su atención. Frunció el ceño, confundida, y apartó la mirada hacia él.

Kaneki estaba observándola fijamente. Por primera vez desde que llegó, Hori apartó su atención de su cámara para observarlo también. Todos lo estaban observando _observándola_ a ella. Durante un instante Touka se sintió terriblemente incómoda.

¿Por qué demonios la miraba de esa manera?

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Kaneki vaciló, alzando su mano para tocar su propia frente.

—T-Tienes… tu pelo… —tartamudeó, y Touka supo que se refirió a ese rebelde mechón que no parecía ser capaz de sujetar en ningún lado sin que regresara hacia sus ojos nuevamente.

Touka alzó la mano, suspirando con la intención de apartarlo ella misma, aunque sabía que volvería a desacomodarse nuevamente. Pero Kaneki la sorprendió cuando también alzó su mano, obligando a bajar la suya propia, y sus dedos se deslizaron por su frente suavemente, sosteniendo el mechón de cabello y resguardándolo detrás de su oreja sin apartar su mirada de la suya. El corazón de Touka se atascó en lo más profundo de su garganta, impidiéndole respirar, y ambos jadearon cuando un intenso flash disparó directo hacia sus caras.

Kaneki jadeó, confundido, y Touka quedó ciega durante varios segundos, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

—¿Qué demon-

Hori mantenía la cámara alzada frente a su rostro, la bajó una vez que el flash desapareció.

—Qué bonitos —dijo. Luego, se volteó como si nada hubiera sucedido, y continuó cambiando los rollos de su cámara.

El incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por la risa de Nishiki.

—Hey, aún seguimos aquí, saben…

Touka hizo una mueca.

—Cierra la boca —se volteó, sosteniendo el brazo de Kaneki bruscamente para jalarlo hacia la puerta—. Ya vámonos.

Sus mejillas se sentían más rojas que nunca.

Kaneki se dejó arrastrar por el insistente brazo de Touka, volteándose ligeramente para despedirse de los demás con un ligero aleteo de manos.

—Nos vemos luego.

Nishiki asintió, descansando su mentón entre sus manos.

—¡Asegúrate de que no intenten comerte de nuevo en tu primera cita, idiota! —gritó Nishiki antes de que la puerta se cerrara de un fuerte portazo gracias a Touka.

—¡L-Lo tendré en mente! —vociferó Kaneki en respuesta, volteándose para seguir a Touka a través de las calles de Tokio, sus siluetas desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, Tsukiyama abrió ligeramente la puerta, recargándose contra el borde, observando a Touka y a Kaneki alejándose por las calles, Touka soltando su brazo una vez que supo que llevaba aferrándose a él por demasiado tiempo. Sus labios se curvaron en una nostálgica sonrisa, y Nishiki abandonó el mostrador para caminar hacia él, posándose a su lado. Siguió su mirada, observando a Touka y Kaneki desaparecer luego de cruzar la calle. Sin embargo, Tsukiyama continuaba mirando el lugar vacío que ambos habían dejado. Nishiki frunció levemente el ceño, contemplando de reojo al hombre alto que yacía junto a él.

—¿Qué sucede?

La mirada de Tsukiyama reflejaba cierta melancolía, sin embargo, el brillo en su mirada era imborrable.

—Yo… —dijo en un susurro, y su voz se oyó tan sincera como una brisa de verano—. De verdad espero que Kaneki se divierta esta noche.

 _Él más que nadie se lo merece,_ pensó Tsukiyama.

Nishiki resopló, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. No era propio de Tsukiyama ser tan… sentimental.

—¿Vas a llorar?

Tsukiyama sonrió, suspirando profundamente. Se volteó, quedando cara a cara frente a Nishiki, y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Nishiki se encogió ante el contacto.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué tal si me preparas un café y compartimos una noche de chicos, Nishiki-kun? Podría hacerte una mascarilla facial, el estrés está acabando con tu juventud.

Nishiki apartó sus manos rápidamente, asqueado.

—Ni hablar. Y si quieres un café, prepáralo tú mismo.

El muchacho se volteó, entrando en la cafetería, y Tsukiyama lo siguió con impaciencia.

—¡Pero mis manos se arruinarán!

 **—o—**

Touka nunca creyó que una simple noche de cine se convertiría en algo tan incómodo.

El recorrido fue sencillo y sin preámbulos, las calles pobladas de nieve y las luces festivas de una navidad pasada aún decoraban los edificios y negocios principales de la ciudad, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en una temporada que para todos se sintió un poco amarga. Los copos de nieve caían sobre el cabello albino de Kaneki camuflando sus colores, y a Touka le hacía gracia. Se preguntó que diría si se ofrecía a teñir su cabello, aún le parecía algo descabellado que anduviera caminando por la ciudad tan tranquilamente sin temor a que lo descubrieran.

Touka agradeció cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala de cine, para su suerte el lugar no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la cafetería, y cuando entregaron las entradas y se introdujeron dentro del establecimiento, Touka suspiró de placer al sentir la calidez de los calefactores descongelar sus tiesas piernas, había sido una pésima idea traer un vestido como este, y su mente ya comenzaba a maquinar infinitas maneras para vengarse de Tsukiyama por haberla obligado a usar esto. Sus ojos viajaban distraídamente hacia el resto de las personas comprando bolsas de palomita y refrescos; su pecho no pudo evitar ser sacudido por una pequeña oleada de envidia, preguntándose si las palomitas eran tan deliciosas como todos mencionaban, por algo las compraban todo el tiempo.

El verdadero martirio comenzó cuando entraron en la sala y la película comenzó.

Touka nunca había deseado tanto matar a Nishiki como lo hacía ahora.

Para empezar, la sala de cine se encontraba completamente vacía a excepción de una joven pareja de enamorados sentados frente a ellos besándose durante casi toda la primera hora de la película, sus gigantes cabezas tapando gran parte de la pantalla, el sonido de sus labios al chocar mezclado con los gritos asesinos provenientes de los parlantes y todo se sentía demasiado absurdo e irritante. La película también era una verdadera tontería y no dudaba en que Nishiki la hubiera recomendado con tanto fervor, sin embargo la pareja frente a ellos no parecían perturbados, tan sumergidos en su romance que estaban.

Zombis mutantes creados por un científico loco que deseaban liderar una revolución y asesinar al presidente de los Estados Unidos. ¿Qué clase de bazofia era esa? Kaneki ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención a la película y la situación se volvía cada vez más absurda con el paso del tiempo. La sala de cine se encontraba casi vacía y la mirada de Touka viajaba de la película hacia la boca de ese par de extraños, frunciendo el ceño con repulsión ante las mil tonterías amorosas que se susurraban entre beso y beso. Entre sus constantes miradas, los ojos de Kaneki se toparon con los de Touka, sus bellos ojos resplandeciendo bajo la oscuridad de la inmensa habitación, su cabello brillando más que nunca gracias a las luces de la pantalla y durante un instante su corazón se detuvo, aquellos dos extraños dejaron de existir y también la película frente a ellos, tan solo fue ella.

Ella.

Quien maldecía por lo bajo intentando erguirse para tener una mejor visión de la pantalla. Ella, quien suspiraba con nerviosismo y constantemente arrastraba su mano hacia su frente para apartar ese rebelde mechón que se interponía entre sus ojos. Ella, quien apartaba la vista rápidamente de la película cuando una escena demasiado asquerosa se presentaba escandalosamente, fingiendo no haberse asustado en lo absoluto. Cuando Kaneki se marchó de Anteiku años atrás por un sin fin de cosas que en ese entonces Touka no comprendía, destruyó su realidad por completo y entonces solo fueron ella y su cafetería, ella y su soledad. Simplemente _ella_ , cuando antes solían ser _ambos._

Ambos. Promesas susurradas bajo una noche demasiado lejana que Touka ya no se molestaba en buscar,

 _No me dejen sola._

 _No lo haré._

y noches en donde su cama se sentía demasiado fría, preguntándose si a diez mil kilómetros de distancia Kaneki llegó a sentir lo mismo alguna vez. Quería creerlo. Quería creer que continuó pensando en ella incluso luego de ese terrible _debo volverme fuerte_ —porque jamás fue un _quiero_ , un _deseo_ , o un _te odio_ , o un _adiós_. Debo, debo, _debo_ , un muchacho perdido manipulado por las circunstancias de su vida. Quería creer que su corazón también palpitó las letras de su nombre (ka-ne-ki) como tantas veces lo había hecho el suyo. Quería creer que su frialdad también habían sido absurdas maneras de intentar olvidarla, porque ni siquiera ese muchacho llamado Rio o la infinidad de muchachos que intentaron pretenderla parecían ser suficientes para llenar el vacío que Kaneki dejó cuando se marchó años atrás.

Comenzaron una canción que sabían de memoria pero nunca cantaron y ahora se quemaba dentro de sus pulmones día a día.

Kaneki mantenía sus ojos levemente posados sobre su rostro, y Touka ignoraba completamente el hecho de que Kaneki estaba, probablemente, pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella. No comprendía como era posible recordar tanto solo con mirarla durante unos pocos segundos. Pero así era Touka. Tan bonita y sencilla por fuera, tan profunda y compleja en su interior. Como el cielo nublado, donde las estrellas se escondían temerosas detrás de las nubes pero que al despejar los cielos podías encontrar galaxias enteras, constelaciones infinitas que se unían para crear algo perfecto.

Touka le dedicó una última mirada a la pareja de enamorados, dubitativa, y luego a él. Kaneki mantenía su cabeza recargada contra el respaldo, y su pecho dio un vuelco al notar que estaba observándola. Entonces rió. Apartó el rostro con sus mejillas ardientes y sus perfectos hoyuelos que no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y agachó la cabeza mientras sus hombros daban ligeras sacudidas. Volvió a mirarlo. Él también rió.

No con tanta emoción como ella, pero sus labios se curvaron en una extraña mueca que Kaneki supo fue una sonrisa—ese tipo de sonrisas demasiado extrañas, demasiado Kaneki—y la situación se tornó aún más absurda. Entonces él supo, involuntariamente o no, que ambos ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Con sus labios Kaneki gesticuló un inocultable _¿quieres irte?_ que Touka supo debió pensar con detenimiento, permanecer quieta y evaluar todas sus opciones. Tal vez no era una buena idea, ¿qué sucedería una vez que estuvieran a solas? ¿De qué hablarían? Tal vez sería mejor que-

Sí.

Guiada por un impulso, Touka asintió perezosamente con la cabeza y vio alivio en la mirada de Kaneki. Tal vez temía que se negara, tal vez temía que lo enviara al demonio por invitarla a salir después de semanas sin haberse pasado por la cafetería, tal vez, tal vez, tal vez. En ese instante Kaneki deseó poder leer su mente aunque fuera una vez. Abandonaron la sala de cine con descaro y Touka volvió a sentir esa chispa de adrenalina que sentía cada vez que él estaba a su lado, esa sensación de estar haciendo algo terriblemente malo que en realidad era increíblemente bueno.

Las calles se encontraban vacías y aunque el cielo permanecía nublado para Touka era el escenario perfecto, casi como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ésta es la última vez que dejo que Nishiki me recomiende una película, es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito —se quejó Touka, apenada, mientras caminaban en silencio por las calles de la ciudad. Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Lo siento…

 _Quería que fuera diferente,_ pensó.

Kaneki sonrió, mirando sus pies al caminar.

—Está bien, de todas formas fue gracioso. Creo que la película era tan mala que la sala se encontraba casi vacía.

Touka gruñó por lo bajo. Jodido Nishiki.

Hizo una mueca, insegura.

—Pues… —comenzó, temiendo lo peor—. ¿Ahora qué?

¿Qué tal si la cita concluía aquí? ¿Qué tal si Kaneki decía "será mejor que regresemos" y días después lo sucedido quedaría en el pasado, casi olvidado? Touka no quería marcharse aún, ni siquiera habían terminado de ver la película, ni siquiera habían pasado dos horas desde que la cita comenzó, no quería que acabara tan pronto. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa que pudieran hacer. ¿Ir a cenar? Eran ghouls. ¿Patinar? Dudaba que ambos quisieran hacer eso. La tensión e incomodidad era más que latente, miradas de reojo que regresaban rápidamente a su lugar y palabras atascadas en la lengua que ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido entre ambos como para esperar poder pasar un agradable momento juntos sin recordarlas, sin traerlas a flote otra vez. El pasado no podía ser ignorado, especialmente cuando sentía que Kaneki había comenzado a evadir su compañía otra vez; sin embargo, Kaneki la sorprendió con un leve encogimiento de hombros, sonriendo suavemente.

—Vayamos por café. ¿No tienes frío?

Así que Kaneki deseaba continuar con la cita también. No la había finalizado, no se había quedado sin palabras. Kaneki deseaba continuar.

Touka parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor. Sus labios temblaban.

—U-Uh, pues-

Su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando repentinamente sintió algo pesado y cálido caer sobre sus hombros. Touka se sobresaltó, volteándose ligeramente hacia Kaneki para notar que ya no traía puesta su chaqueta marrón, ésta ahora caía sobre sus propios hombros cubriendo la delicada piel expuesta a causa de su vestido. Lo observó con cuidado acomodar los bordes de la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, y él no pareció intimidado a la hora de regresarle la mirada, tan alto y serio que se veía. Y guapo. Ahora más que antes. Menos niño, más hombre.

Kaneki guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y continuó caminando como si nada, mirando hacia delante.

Kaneki le había entregado su chaqueta.

Tsukiyama tenía razón.

Internamente, Touka abrió los ojos y jadeó.

¿Cómo pudo ese idiota tener razón?

Kaneki continuó hablando tranquilamente, pero Touka no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que la chaqueta de Kaneki se encontraba sobre sus hombros, su aroma a café y soledad bañando cada uno de sus poros, el mismo intenso aroma que recordaba, vivo a pesar de los años.

—Oí que inauguraron una nueva cafetería cerca de aquí, dicen que es popular —dijo él, dándole la espalda mientras continuaba caminando—. Demos una vuelta y probemos a ver si el café es tan bueno como el tuyo, aunque lo dudo.

Touka tocó ligeramente con los dedos la tela de la chaqueta, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Aún le costaba creer que esto en verdad estaba sucediendo. Sin decir nada más, Touka comenzó a seguirlo en silencio. Kaneki caminaba varios pasos más adelantados que ella, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, tal vez pensando y planeando las palabras adecuadas que dirían luego, aunque Touka no tenía la menor idea de qué decir.

Poco a poco comenzó a notar que la nieve bajo ellos era abundante y estaba repleta de las huellas que Kaneki dejaba atrás con cada una de sus pisadas. La silueta de sus pies eran mucho más grandes que las suyas, pasos alargados e igual de lentos que los de ella. Ladeando el rostro, Touka comenzó a pisar sus huellas, sus pies enterrándose en la profunda silueta de sus pisadas, una por una, caminando el mismo sendero que él. Continuó de aquella manera durante largos minutos, y como Kaneki no oía absolutamente nada, lentamente se volteó sin dejar de caminar; la imagen de Touka extremadamente concentrada en pisar sus huellas le hizo sonreír, ella ni siquiera notaba que él estaba mirándola.

Kaneki se volteó, y con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a dar pasos muchísimo más alargados y pesados, como el paso de un gigante. Touka hizo una mueca al notar que el espacio entre las huellas era cada vez más grande, intentó llenarlas, pero sus piernas no eran tan largas y su estatura tampoco, por lo que cuando estiró su pie para alcanzar la huella más lejana, tropezó ligeramente, jadeando, sin embargo los reflejos de Kaneki eran demasiado agudos. Se volteó casi inmediatamente y sostuvo su mano, ayudándola a estabilizarse. Touka parpadeó, pisando de nuevo, y notó la frialdad de su piel contra la suya, sus dedos aferrándose alrededor de su mano para evitar que cayera. Alzó la mirada, temblando y no a causa del frío. Kaneki observó sus ojos y cuando éstos se posaron momentáneamente sobre sus labios, Touka apartó su mano de la suya instintivamente, irguiéndose y recuperando la compostura.

—Y, b-bueno… —empezó ella, acomodando la pesada chaqueta sobre sus hombros de nuevo—, ¿dónde queda esa dichosa cafet-

—Touka-chan.

Touka contuvo un profundo suspiro por la manera en que su voz susurraba su nombre. Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a ello. Jamás.

Pero Kaneki no la observaba. Mantenía sus ojos fijos en un puto exacto sobre el suelo, lucía pensativo.

—¿Si? —inquirió ella, insegura.

Tal vez no quería ir a la cafetería. Tal vez quería marcharse a casa, tal vez-

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. El silencio reinó sobre la calle, los copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos lentamente, y Touka notó que los árboles desnudos a su alrededor estaban decorados con un montón de luces navideñas perfectamente enroscadas alrededor de las ramas. Era una vista demasiado hermosa, y la silueta de Kaneki se veía perfecta bajo las luces.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero el tono de su voz se oyó demasiado decepcionado como para que Kaneki le creyera.

—Claro que no —dijo, suspirando—. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Se que no he ido a la cafetería recientemente —agregó Kaneki rápidamente—. He… estado muy ocupado, y aunque Nishiki y Tsukiyama han estado conmigo, solo me han estado ayudando con todo lo demás, lo del karaoke solo fue un-

—Kaneki —interrumpió ella, cruzándose de brazos a causa del frío—. Yo también he estado ocupada, ¿vale? No necesitas dar explicaciones. Además, no es como si hubiera pasado el resto de la semana sentada frente al mostrador esperando por que te aparecieras en la cafetería…

 _Vaya mentira más grande,_ pensó. Durante un instante se arrepintió de decir aquello último, pues Kaneki alzó la mirada hacia ella nuevamente.

Touka hizo una mueca.

—Q-Quiero decir —joder, joder, joder—, no es que no q-quisiera verte, pero tampoco estaba desesperada por hacerlo, no tienes que visitar la cafetería todos los días si no quieres…

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo, sus ojos flameaban con una llama sin nombre—. Pero… las cosas están complicadas ahora.

Ella asintió, la decepción lentamente devorando sus entrañas.

—Lo sé —admitió—. Todo es complicado ahora.

—Lo siento —Kaneki se disculpó, apartando la mirada de nuevo—. Yo… cuando dije que regresaría… no creí que sería de esta manera, trayendo más problemas. Creí que sería como antes.

Touka contuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Sus palabras dolían.

—Pero estás aquí. Eso es lo que importa.

Kaneki no respondió aquello último, abriendo paso a un silencio abrumador. Los ojos de Touka se posaron sobre sus propios pies, pensando en todos esos días que pasó observando por la ventana, la emoción que sentía al ver a Nishiki entrar por la puerta de la cafetería, una emoción que se desvanecía al notar que Kaneki no lo acompañaba. Otra vez. Touka llegó a pensar que había comenzado a ignorarla de nuevo, a evitar su presencia cada vez que podía, sin embargo, ¿por qué la había invitado a una cita entonces? ¿Por qué solo los dos, sin traer a ninguno de los demás con ellos? Podría haber traído a Hinami, o incluso a Yomo, pero había llegado completamente solo. Él deseaba estar a solas con ella.

Pero, ¿cuál era la verdadera razón?

Touka alzó la mirada suavemente y lo encontró contemplando la decoración de los árboles con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, sus manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Kaneki notó que lo miraba, así que habló.

—Siempre me han gustado las decoraciones navideñas —comentó, sus ojos deslizándose por las luces de los árboles. Sus pupilas brillaban como dos luciérnagas—. Se ven bien.

Ella lo imitó, contemplando los árboles al igual que él, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

—Mmmh…

El suspiro de Kaneki lo cambió todo.

—Sabes —dijo, y Touka lo miró. Él sonreía amablemente—, la navidad pasada… pensé en ti.

Touka se tensó.

—Cuando aún no tenía mis recuerdos —aclaró, sus ojos sumergidos en una memoria antigua—. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo la camarera de la cafetería :re. Pensé que tal vez estarías en una cita, creo que me pareciste el tipo de chica que estaría en una cita la noche de navidad.

Ella sonrió un poco, conteniendo sus emociones.

Había pensado en ella.

Aún cuando ni siquiera sabía quien era, Kaneki pensó en ella.

—Claro que no —negó ella, apartando la vista de las luces navideñas—. Las citas no son lo mío, suelo arrastrar a los chicos a asquerosas salas de cine para ver películas aburridas.

Kaneki sonrió ampliamente, inclinando el rostro para encontrar su mirada. Ambos se sonrieron, y fue la sonrisa más sincera que compartieron en mucho tiempo. Touka se preguntó si podría verlo sonreír así siempre.

—La primera vez que te vi en :re, yo… —comenzó, y la forma en la que cuidadosamente comenzó a elegir sus palabras logró que su piel se erizara incluso si cargaba su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Su corazón latió demasiado deprisa—, cuando te vi y luego probé tu café… aunque yo no lo sabía, creo que una parte de mi sí lo supo. Supe que eras tú, y que estabas viva y a salvo.

Las manos de Touka temblaron, y sus labios se curvaron en una emotiva y diminuta sonrisa. El viento no soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor, sin embargo podía sentir sus ojos arder. Oírlo hablar de esa manera era algo que había esperado durante años. Verdades. Porque la última vez que se vieron allí en el puente, todo lo que Kaneki hizo fue mentir. Mentir para protegerla, mentir para mantenerla a salvo, sin embargo ahora sus ojos no reflejaban otra cosa más que honestidad, sus manos no viajaban hacia su barbilla, ya no había nada entre ambos que pudiera generar más mentiras.

Ya no más.

—Yo también supe que eras tú.

Los ojos de Kaneki brillaron y no a causa del reflejo de las luces navideñas.

—Bueno —dijo Touka, mirando a su alrededor—. Vayamos a la cafetería.

Touka se apartó de Kaneki y comenzó a caminar, dispuesta a cruzar la calle aprovechando que no había ningún auto a su alrededor. Bajó la acera con la intención de cruzar hacia el otro lado y esperando que Kaneki la siguiera, sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar la manera en que Kaneki detuvo su caminata tomándola desprevenidamente por el brazo. Touka se volteó, confundida, y el rostro de Kaneki lucía realmente desesperado, como si quisiera decir algo, como si hubiera olvidado decir algo extremadamente importante.

Kaneki continuaba observándola de manera insistente, casi dudando, y Touka partió sus labios con la intención de preguntar. ¿Por qué demonios la miraba de esa manera? ¿Y por qué no soltaba su brazo? Intentó hablar, intentó que sus labios formularan cualquier tipo de pregunta, pero las palabras no formaron sonido alguno cuando notó los ojos de Kaneki contemplando sus labios.

Se paralizó por completo.

¿A caso…? ¿A caso él…? N

Con un pequeño suspiro, Kaneki se inclinó hacia sus labios sin ningún tipo de advertencia previa, ni siquiera pareció dudarlo, simplemente lo hizo.

Touka se sonrojó, jadeando, y antes de que los labios de Kaneki alcanzaran los suyos, ella dirigió su mano rápidamente hacia su boca, sus dedos cubriendo la piel sensible y obligando a Kaneki a detenerse frente a ella. Los ojos de Touka estaban abiertos de par en par.

—Qué estás haciendo, idiota —replicó por detrás de sus dedos que aún presionaban contra su boca.

Sus palabras se oyeron demasiado apresuradas y Kaneki no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Él suspiró, sin dejar de observar su mano cubrir su boca.

—No lo sé —fue lo único que dijo.

Entonces besó su mano.

Kaneki se inclinó y sus labios descansaron suavemente contra los dedos de Touka que separaban sus labios de Kaneki, una pequeña barrera que no fue lo suficientemente poderosa para que Kaneki se acobardara. La presión de sus labios contra sus dedos fue demasiado cálida, y todo el frío que había sentido horas antes se evaporó por completo. Sus propios dedos se veían atrapados entre sus bocas, y a pesar de que los labios de Kaneki no estaban en contacto con los suyos, pudo sentir el calor atravesar su piel hasta su estómago, el cual saltaba y se sacudía con furia.

Los cabellos blancos de Kaneki se infiltraban entre sus ojos cerrados, la cercanía de su nariz rozando la suya… jamás creyó que llegaría a estar tan cerca de Kaneki antes, cuando pasaron más de tres años separados.

Finalmente Kaneki se apartó, pero solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para esperar pacientemente a que Touka se rindiera y quitara su mano del medio. Cuando Kaneki se apartó, el corazón de Touka dio un intenso vuelco cuando él sonrió. Sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, en un "mira lo que hecho, Touka-chan", el tipo de sonrisa estúpida que puso cuando Touka halagó su primer café, la única vez en la que ella se permitió felicitarlo por algo tan simple como eso. Poco a poco Touka apartó su mano, conmocionada, deseando más.

Porque Touka estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si negara que aquél beso le había molestado. La había tomado por sorpresa, y jamás habría pensado que Kaneki sería el primero en dar el primer paso. Ambos conocían el tipo de relación que tenían y Touka siempre supo que había algo más, pero las circunstancias eran demasiado crueles con ambos y poco a poco las esperanzas de Touka decaían, pero ahí estaba él nuevamente, tres años después, para recordarle que no todo estaba perdido. Ambos no habían muerto.

Esto aún no se había terminado.

Kaneki se sentía más nervioso que nunca, y cuando Touka quitó su mano de sus labios una increíble sensación de desahogo lo rodeó. Si quitó su mano, significaba que tenía su aprobación. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sus manos temblando estrepitosamente cuando los labios de Touka se curvaron en una nostálgica y tierna y conmovedora sonrisa, con sus ojos brillosos que amenazaban una pequeña lágrima y Kaneki supo que éste era el momento, era ahora o nunca, y lo deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Se inclinó un poco más, sus frentes poco a poco uniéndose con delicadeza… Kaneki ya no podía controlar los pensamientos que nublaban su mente, su perfume a vainilla confundían cada uno de sus sentidos, y por primera vez Kaneki supo que hacía lo correcto. Se inclinó un poco mas, ladeando el rostro, y Touka cerró los ojos con anticipación cuando los labios de Kaneki descansaron sobre los suyos. Kaneki abrió su boca, atrapando sus labios en una firme y lenta caricia; se apartó de nuevo, respirando con dificultad como si no pudiera creer lo que hizo. Ambos observando los labios de cada uno con sus frentes unidas, y Kaneki continuó. Volvió a ladear el rostro y juntó sus labios con los suyos de nuevo, esta vez dirigió su mano hacia su cintura para atraerla cerca, encerrarla entre sus brazos y profundizar el contacto.

Esta vez su lengua acarició su labio inferior, logrando que Touka desprendiera un intenso suspiro que nubló sus sentidos por completo. Sus labios se sentían fríos y suaves, sus brazos a su alrededor se sentían como un hogar, el pequeño sitio que por tanto tiempo intentó alcanzar, y ahora lo había encontrado. Lo había encontrado. Alzó su mano y la punta de sus dedos trazaron una tierna caricia sobre su mentón, obligándolo a intensificar el beso, su cálido aliento a menta tiñendo su piel cuando abrió su boca, la suavidad de su lengua al atrapar la suya, la caricia de su nariz provocando cosquillas en su piel. "Touka", susurra lentamente contra su boca, cada letra de su nombre saboreada entre sus labios de la manera en que un rey rinde honores a su reina.

Cuando Kaneki se apartó, solamente sus labios fueron los que la abandonaron. Sus brazos aún continuaban firmemente aferrados a su alrededor, su frente seguía descansando contra la suya, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Touka abrió los suyos, acariciando su mejilla, y Kaneki dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa era preciosa, aún más con sus ojos cerrados.

—No sabes por cuanto tiempo he deseado hacer esto —admitió Kaneki, dejando caer de su espalda un enorme peso.

Touka jadeó, riendo.

—Eres un completo idiota, Bakaneki.

La risa de Kaneki llenó las calles de Tokio con vida.

 **—o—**

Cuando Touka regresó a :re muy tarde en la noche, se sorprendió de encontrar una de las luces encendidas.

Con una sonrisa estúpida y la chaqueta de Kaneki aún aferrada sobre su espalda, Touka cerró la puerta y alzó las cejas al encontrarse a Yomo bebiendo un café en completo silencio, sentado detrás del mostrador con un libro sobre la mesa.

—Oh, Yomo —saludó, sonriente—. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Él frunció un poco el ceño, desconfiado.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Estaba esperándote, me preocupé.

Touka rió, caminando perezosamente.

—No estaba sola, viejo gruñón. Ya estoy aquí, mejor vete a dormir —dijo, avanzando hacia el pasillo camino a su habitación. Se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nishiki?

Yomo suspiró, cerrando su libro.

—Él y Tsukiyama se marcharon para llevar a Hori a su casa, aún no han regresado.

—Oh, bueno, si lo ves, dile le doy las gracias por lo de hoy —dijo, avanzando por el pasillo y oyendo la voz lejana de Yomo venir desde la cafetería.

—¡Por cierto! —gritó antes de que Touka llegara a su habitación—. ¡¿Cómo te fue con Ken?!

Touka sonrió, volteándose para gritar en respuesta.

—¡Te lo contaré mañana, _tío!_

Rió, imaginando la avergonzada expresión de Yomo.

—¡H-Hey!

Cuando Touka cerró la puerta de su habitación y se vistió con su pijama, notó algo curioso yaciendo por encima de su almohada. Se sentó sobre su cama, inclinándose, y sobre ésta encontró la pequeña foto que Hori había tomado horas atrás cuando Kaneki llegó a la cafetería. La tomó entre sus manos, su corazón palpitando furiosamente ante la escena plasmada en la fotografía: Kaneki frente a ella, ambos mirándose a los ojos, mientras él sostenía el mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja. Sonrió, dejándose caer sobre su cama con la foto presionada contra su pecho.

—Sabía que regresarías, Kaneki —susurró con sus ojos cerrados.

Ella tenía fe en él.

* * *

Hace mucho que quería escribir esto, pero me había estancado y no pude continuarlo. Pero el último capítulo me inspiró así que heme a aquí(?)

Quise plasmar un poco esa nostalgia de Tsukiyama, el que a pesar de que ame a Kaneki como algo más, se siente bien al saber que Kaneki es feliz con Touka (?) y esas cosas, lmao.

 **Bless Nishiki.**

¿Reviews? :o

 ** _—Mel._**


End file.
